


All Those Years Ago

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Santa 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Jim and Blair thinks it might be his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Years Ago

**Title:** All Those Years Ago  
 **Author:** PattRose  
 **Type:** Slash, established   
**Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 6750  
 **Summary:** Something is wrong with Jim and Blair thinks it might be his fault.   
**Warnings:** Angst, sexual situation and sappy.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/TS-SecretSanta/?action=view&current=exchangecover.jpg)

Something was going on with Jim. Blair knew this to be true, since he slept with the man and knew things about Jim before Jim did. Yes, there was something wrong with Jim.

Blair paced in the living room at the loft and wondered why Jim was working so many nights after everyone else was off. Blair had called Jim to see if he wanted dinner a few times, but Jim was short with him and said he was busy and would get something to eat when he got home. This had been going on for a week now. Blair was sick of not being in the loop. This was supposed to be a happy time, wasn’t it? It was Christmas time and should have good thoughts and feelings, not ones of distrust and anger. No, Blair didn’t distrust Jim, he was just worried about him. When he became this closed off, he was hard to deal with even if he wasn’t his lover and best friend. Blair had to find out what was happening. 

Blair had put the tree up all by himself one night so that maybe it would make Jim lighten up a little bit. But it only seemed to make things worse. Blair didn’t even want to think about their love life. They didn’t have one as of the last week. Jim was always tired, not in the mood or just plain grouchy. Usually all Blair had to do was kiss his lover and things would be fine. But Jim wasn’t even kissing him anymore. 

Looking out the balcony door, Blair saw the light snow falling and thought how great it would be to have Jim’s arms around him while they watched the snow fall. Blair and Jim both loved the winter. The crisp air and the soft snow falls were beautiful and fun to watch. But Jim was too wrapped up in something to even notice winter-or Blair, for that matter.

 

Blair called Connor to see if she wanted to go shopping. 

“Connor.”

“Hi Megan, it’s Blair. I wondered if you wanted to go do some Christmas shopping tonight. I’m bored.” 

 

“You know I would love to. Besides I need some ideas on presents for Jimbo. I’m at a complete loss. We can help each other with some ideas, right? Are we still having the gift exchange at your house next week?”

“Megan, I honestly don’t know. There is something wrong with Jim and he won’t talk to me. He gets mad if I ask too many questions, so I try and leave him alone. He hasn’t mentioned the exchange since we discussed it last month. Maybe we could have it at your house?”

“I would love to have it, if you help me make the food. You know I’m not as good as you when it comes to entertaining. I’ll talk to Simon about it tomorrow and ask if we can’t move it here. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great. Thank you for understanding. Now, if I could just understand, I would have it made.”

“Trouble in paradise, Sandy?” 

“You could say that, Megan. I think he’s going to dump me,” Blair said, sadly. 

“Oh you silly man. He would never dump you, he adores you. There is probably something troubling him and he has to come to terms with it before he talks to you. Don’t worry, he’ll come to you when he’s ready to break in two. You’re stuck with him, Sandy.”

“God, I needed to hear that. I really feel like he’s pulling away from me and I don’t want to lose him. Especially this month, right?”

“No, breaking up at Christmas would be the worst thing in the world. And why are you worrying about this anyhow? He should be worried about you dumping his ass over Christmas,” Megan kidded. 

Blair didn’t laugh and she said, “Are you thinking about it?”

“Yes. I am. I’m so lonely and miserable. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to leave him, but at the same time, I might have to. He won’t talk to me, he won’t kiss me and he sure as hell won’t make love with me.”

“Oh my God, it’s worse than I thought. I’m sorry for making a joke earlier about dumping him. You know my house has an extra room, you can come and take a break from him if you want. In fact, since he’s so rude, maybe you should come tonight and spend a week with me. We have a lot to do and plenty of time to talk things over. I think Jim needs a wake-up call. What do you think of that?”

“You know what? You’re right. I’m going to pack some things and stay with you for a week. I’ll just tell him I need a week alone. I’m not even telling him where I am. He probably won’t care anyhow,” Blair said, sadly. 

“Just pack quickly before he gets home and talks you out of it. You need a break, Sandy. Now, hurry, up and get here. I made potato soup, do you like that?”

“I love potato soup. I’m starving. You’re a life saver. Thank you, Megan.”

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you when you get here,” Megan said before she hung up the phone. 

She looked around her home and thought it would be nice for Sandy to hang out with her. She had the tree up and lots of decorations to cheer him up and remind him of how much he loved Christmas. Megan couldn’t believe that Jim was doing this to Sandy, the one person in Major Crimes that was the sweetest and kindest out of everyone. He deserved much, much better. She took the soup out of the fridge and put it on a very low boil to heat it for when Sandy got there.

***

Blair sadly packed his bag with clothes and then went downstairs and got all of his hygiene products. He was already set to go. All he had to do was leave a note for Jim.

_Dear Jim,_

_I know you need time to figure something out and I figured I was in the way. So, I’m giving you a week or two of time to yourself. Get whatever you need worked out and let me know if you still want me to come home once you do. No matter what, Jim, I’ll love you forever. But know that if it’s me that’s upsetting you, I will understand. I won’t like it, but I will understand. Take this time to think and take your life in another direction, because the one you are going in is no good for either of us._

_Please don’t call me, until you’ve figured out what’s wrong in your life. I don’t want to talk to you right now. You need this time to yourself. I hope things work out for us both._

_I love you,_

_Blair_

***

Jim was sitting at his desk, trying not to dwell on the phone call that he received seven days ago, but he couldn’t help it. His mom had called and wanted to see Jim and meet his wife. Jim had told her he didn’t have a wife, but he hadn’t told her about Blair. His mom was led to believe that Jim lived alone and was single. Jim was ashamed of himself for being ashamed of him and Blair. But that was something he was going to have to come to terms with. He probably should talk to Blair about it, but he felt like he needed time to himself to make up his mind. Did he really want to be with Blair for the rest of his life? He honestly wasn’t sure. But staying late at work wasn’t helping him make up his mind either. Jim sighed, got up and headed to the elevator. He needed some sleep. Hopefully Blair wouldn’t bother him with questions tonight.

Once he was in his truck, driving home, he thought about some of the things Blair liked to do to him and he was getting hard. Jim realized that he evidently still wanted to be with Blair, or he wouldn’t be getting a hard-on. He pushed the tape into the tape player and Christmas music started playing. Jim sighed again as he realized that Blair had decorated the loft all by himself. He had made all of the food and things for the gift exchange that was going to be at the loft and he still made dinner for Jim every single night. Jim was being selfish and he knew it. 

Why the fuck did his mom want to meet him now? Couldn’t she just ignore him like she did since he was ten? Jim hadn’t seen her in 28 years. That was a long, long time. Then why was he wasting time worrying about his love life when it came to someone that didn’t even stick around for him? 

Jim was going to talk to Blair if it killed him. He was going to explain everything and try and beg his forgiveness. Jim **almost** wanted to sing along with the Christmas music as he drove home. When he got there, he noticed that Blair’s car wasn’t there. _It must have broken down again._

__Jim was in for a big surprise.

***

“Hello, Sandy, welcome to your home for the next two weeks. Make yourself at home and you know where the spare room is,” Megan said as happily as she could. She wanted to make him feel good about something.

“Thank you, Megan. I appreciate all of your help. This is going to make me feel better in the long run. I was tired of Jim’s moods and his taking them out on me.”

“Go and put your things in your room and then sit down, dinner is ready,” Megan ordered sweetly. 

Blair did as he was told and put everything away very quickly. Then he joined Megan in the dining room for homemade soup, which smelled divine. 

“Wow, it smells wonderful, Megan. Thank you. I was starving.”

They both started eating and no talking for a little while. But Blair knew that Connor, being Connor would have to talk eventually. She was too much like himself. 

“Oh, I called Simon and asked about moving the Major Crimes gift exchange to my house and he said he would talk with you and Jim about it tomorrow if he saw you. Are you going in?” Megan wondered. 

“Yes, I’m going in. I don’t want to shut him out of my life completely. He needs to know he can have space, but I’m not deserting him altogether. I love him so much, this is going to be so hard,” Blair said, on the verge of tears. 

“Don’t you dare start crying. He doesn’t deserve that. Let him think about things for a while, Sandy. Don’t go to work and do things for him like you always do. He takes advantage of you.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for a few days. Simon can talk to Jim about it tomorrow. Jim’s a big boy, he can tell him it’s fine to have it over here. He doesn’t need me to tell him what to say to Simon.”

“When we’re done eating, I’ve got some Christmas movies if you want to watch them with me,” Megan said happily. 

“That might be nice. Thank you for everything, Megan.”

They finished eating, did the dishes and then started to watch Miracle on 34th Street. This was one of Blair’s favorites and Jim always watched it with him, so he found it a little sad that he was watching with Megan Connor instead.

***

Jim walked into the empty loft and immediately knew that Blair wasn’t there. His senses tried to pick up things, but all he got was a sour smell. Something was off. Did something happen to his Guide? Jim walked over to the counter and saw the note. He was shaking as he picked it up and read what Blair said. As he reread it, one lone tear escaped and slid down his face. He had finally done it. He had pushed Blair away. Blair didn’t want him to call him, so Jim had to do what Blair wanted. Where did he go? _Probably Megan Connor’s house._

Jim was angry and guilty at the same time. Blair had deserted him just like his mother had. Jim wasn’t worth sticking around for. Everyone he had ever loved always left him. He walked upstairs and stripped and slid into bed. He was never so depressed in his entire life. 

It took forever to fall asleep, but he had been up since 3:00 that morning, so his body finally gave in and let him sleep.

***

At one in the morning, the phone rang. Jim jumped and answered it.

“Chief?”

“Do I sound like Sandy? What is wrong with you? You didn’t even come over and ask him what was wrong,” Megan whispered. 

“He told me not to call him or talk to him. He wanted time away from me,” Jim explained. 

“He just said that. He was heartbroken that you didn’t call tonight. Now, do me a favor and call right now and talk to him. Don’t tell him I called you, either. Oh-wait a minute. You do want him back, right?”

 

“Duh. What do you think, Megan? I’m in love with him. I can’t make it without him. I’ll call right now. Don’t answer, let him pick up,” Jim said. 

“If he doesn’t, I have to pick up. Now call,” Megan ordered. 

Jim hung up the phone and waited a few minutes and then called her number. It rang seven times and finally Megan picked it up. “He’s not picking it up. I’ll get him for you.”

Jim waited while she got Blair up. Jim was disappointed that Blair hadn’t picked up the phone, hoping it was Jim. 

“Hi Jim.”

“Hey Chief. What are you doing?”

“I was sleeping and letting you have your space. I think we both know that it’s for the best,” Blair said, sounding strong. 

Jim didn’t like that Blair didn’t need him. “Blair, I need to talk to you. Can I come over?”

“Tomorrow is soon enough, Jim.”

“No, tomorrow won’t do. I need to tell you what’s going on. Please talk to me,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair finally sighed and said, “Fine, but it’s not going to be yelling, because Megan is sleeping.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Watch for me, Blair.” Jim hung up without even saying goodbye. He rushed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got ready to go. It wasn’t long before he was out the door. Jim Ellison wasn’t returning to the loft without Blair Sandburg in tow.

***

Blair walked up to Megan’s bedroom door and knocked softly. “Come in, Sandy, I’m awake.”

“You called him, didn’t you?” Blair asked, smiling. 

“Yes, he’s such a drongo, he was going to listen to what you said in your note and give you space. I told him to call or he’d lose you. He seemed quite upset about that. Besides he wouldn’t know what to do with his doodle without you in charge. He’s a good man, just needs some guidance.”

Blair burst out laughing. It was a wonderful feeling to be laughing after a week of sadness. “I’d better go and watch for him to get here. We’re going to talk.”

“Now, you’re being a drongo. He just wants to play with **your** doodle.” 

Again, Blair laughed his head off. “Thank you, Megan, you’re the best.” Blair hugged her close and then walked out to watch for Jim. He didn’t have long to wait. Blair was surprised Jim didn’t have police escorting him to the house, so he could get there in record time. _He probably used his siren._

Jim got out of his truck to see Blair waiting in the open doorway. Jim had seen Blair look different ways, but he had never seen Blair heartbroken because of Jim. Blair was sad and upset. His heart was beating wildly and Jim didn’t like that either. He pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I’m so fucking sorry, Chief. I never meant to break your heart. I saw that on your face when I walked up. I swear, I didn’t mean to do it. I’ll tell you everything that’s going on with me and then you can tell me if you still want to be mine or not.”

“Jim, are you seeing anyone else?”

Jim looked shocked as he said, “No, never.”

“Were you thinking of fucking someone else later?” Blair asked. 

“Never. Not ever.”

“Then there is no problem that we can’t solve. I love you, you love me, what is the problem, Jim? We can start solving it right away.”

Jim told him all about his mother calling him and wanting to see him and asked if she could meet his wife. Jim didn’t lie. He told Blair that he was ashamed of them for a short time, but he got over it and realized he loved Blair more than life itself. Jim did all the talking, while they sat on the sofa in Connor’s living room. Blair let Jim talk and talk and talk, until Jim finally ran out of things to say. 

“So are you going to meet your mother?” Blair asked. 

“I’d like to, I think. But I’m scared. Will you go with me?”

“Of course, I’ll go with you. I belong at your side, Jim. You have to remember that. Besides this is the holiday season, maybe she wants to have Christmas with you.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that, Chief. I spend my holidays with you.”

“But we could include her along with Megan and Simon. We could make it into a party on Christmas Eve and that would still leave Christmas to spend with your dad and brother.”

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves, Chief. She might not even want to meet me once she finds out I’m gay. She wouldn’t be the first mother to desert her child because she thought he might be different. Maybe she could tell while I was growing up. You never know.”

“But Jim, she wants to meet you now and that’s what’s important. It’s been 28 years. Its time to bury the pain and hurt. December is a wonderful month for happiness and joy. Share it with her.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I don’t ever want you to leave me again. Ever. If I’m being a dickhead, then just tell me and don’t let me get away with hurting you or ignoring you. Promise?”

“I promise, Jim. I really am wild about you. It killed me to write that note last night. It took everything within me to keep from crying. But I was good. No crying. I feel like doing it right now though.”

Jim held him even closer and said, “You can cry anytime you want with me, Blair.”

“I know that, man. But I don’t want to. It’s a loss of control and I hate that,” Blair explained. 

“How would you like to sleep with an old man?” Jim asked. 

“Sleep as in fall asleep?”

“Yes, I’m exhausted, Blair.”

“In that case, I’ll lead the way. You can call your mom and see what’s going on tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll take care of things tomorrow.” Jim followed Blair into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. He stripped and saw Blair watching him closely. 

“I thought you were tired, Blair.”

“I just forgot how great you look naked. Come lie with me and we’ll fall asleep together,” Blair said. 

They lay together whispered sweet nothings in each other’s ears and fell asleep in record time. 

 

Megan lay in her bad smiling and whispered, “Drongos, both of them.”

***

When they got up the next day Connor had already gone to work. They took a shower together with no sex, Jim saying he wanted to wait until they got into their own home, and now it was time to call his mom.

He pulled his phone out and called the hotel where she was staying. 

“Mom?”

“Jimmy, is this you? I didn’t know if you were going to call me back again. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Mom, I need to talk to you about a few things. First of all, why do you want to see me?”

“Why? Because I was a fool and let my ex-husband push me out of your lives. I was afraid to make waves and allowed him to do that to me. That’s my problem, not yours. I wanted to see you because I missed my son. You don’t know how awful it’s been for me, knowing you’re around but I can’t see you.”

“Why didn’t you call before?” Jim asked. 

“I was afraid of your father. He’s a brutal man and I didn’t want to deal with him.”

“He’s not brutal anymore, mom. He’s changed a great deal. I’ve started seeing him again lately and we’re getting closer. I hope I can do the same with you soon,” Jim said. 

“I’m not sure I want to see you if you think your father is a good man. He isn’t. He stripped me of my life and I’ll never forgive him for that,” Grace said. 

 

“You don’t have to see him, mom. You can just see me and Steven. I’m sure he would like to see you also.”

“That would be wonderful. Is he married? Does he have any children?”

“Yes, he’s married, but no children yet. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you,” Jim assured her. 

“Jimmy, you haven’t said who you’re with now.”

“His name is Blair Sandburg. He’s the love of my life. We’ve been together for two years now and he’s great. You’re going to love him. He’s a teacher at Rainier University. I’m crazy about him.”

There was complete silence on the phone and she finally said, “Jimmy, I don’t approve of a gay lifestyle.”

“Well, then I guess you won’t be seeing me ever, because I’m gay. It’s as simple as that. It was nice talking to you.”

“Your dad has allowed this to happen?” Grace asked. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but dad doesn’t tell me I can do anything. I’m past the age where I need his consent. He knows that if he wants to see me, he sees Blair too and he has accepted that.”

“Jimmy, I find that very hard to believe. He’s not a forgiving man and he wouldn’t give in to pressure from anyone,” she explained. 

“Maybe he’s not as bad as you remember him being, mom. Now it was really nice talking to you, but I have to get ready for work,” Jim said curtly. 

“Some day you’ll be done with that fag and you can look me up then.”

“No, I don’t think so. I wouldn’t look you up for anything.” 

“Goodbye, Jimmy.”

“Goodbye.”

Jim hung up the phone and looked about as sad as a person could look. Blair put his arms around him and said, “It’s her loss, Jim. She wasn’t a good person after all. Mothers should never turn their children away just because they’re gay. I’m so sorry, babe.”

Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss and said, “I’m okay. Seriously, I’m fine. I don’t know what she wanted, but she wasn’t going to get it from me. I’m relieved actually. I was under a lot of pressure thinking about meeting her and making a place for her in my life. There is no room for her in my life. I only have positive people there now. We’re going to have a great Christmas. But we’re going to invite Simon and Megan and my dad and brother. I wish we could get a hold of Naomi and then we would have a perfect setting.”

“Well, as a matter of fact, she’s coming Christmas Eve. I told her that we’re going to have a nice dinner and she said she couldn’t wait to see her two favorite boys.”

 

“That’s what a mom should do. Love you, no matter what they think. I know she doesn’t like me being a cop, but she still stands behind both of us. She’s great, Chief.”

“Quick question about the Major Crimes gift exchange. Do you still want to have it, or should we let Megan take it over. She was pretty excited about doing it. So maybe we should step back. What do you think?”

“I think she should do it. We do it every year and it’s getting sort of old. Besides, we had to do too much work for it to get ready,” Jim said. 

“Oh before I forget, I need you to tell me you love me three times a day from now on, so I don’t feel neglected,” Blair kidded. 

“I love you so much, Chief.”

“That’s one. I love you, too, Jim.”

“I’m going to call Simon and tell him I need the day off. Are you off at the university? You could take me home and fuck me senseless, what do you think about that idea?”

“Jim, any time it involves your ass, I’m there. And yes, I’m off for two days.”

“Good, you drive the truck home for me while I call Simon. I’ll also invite him for Christmas dinner. I’ll call Megan too.”

“Counter offer, Jim. Call now and get things settled while I pack my bag back up and then we’ll each drive our own car home and we’ll start loving each other as soon as we’re through our front door.”

Jim pulled out his phone and started making his calls. He called Simon, Megan and his dad and let them know that dinner was at their house for Christmas. Blair came walking out of the spare room, all packed and ready to go. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“Wow, a second time. Is this going to be a habit of yours now?”

“I should have been doing it all along. Now, let’s drive home and get some loving done,” Jim said. 

“Sounds good to me. What are we serving for Christmas dinner, anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy with fresh green beans. We’ll make some type of fruit salad too, just don’t know what kind yet, “Jim said as he walked down the stairs with Blair. 

“Oh, someone told me about a cottage cheese, canned cherries and whip cream recipe and it sounds gross, but they had me taste it and it was great. How about that for the fruit salad?” Blair asked. 

“I want you to know how much I love you because for you I will even eat a cottage cheese and cherry salad. Now that’s true love,” Jim kidded. 

“Do you think it sounds gross?” 

“Yes, Blair, I do.”

“Then we won’t serve that. We don’t want anyone making fun of us,” Blair answered. 

“Okay, here we are. Now we have to drive home separately. I’m not looking forward to that, babe.”

“You’re so sweet, Jim. Thanks. I’ll see you at the loft.”

***

William called Blair on Christmas morning. “Blair, is there anything that you need for the dinner before I come over? I feel like I’m a slacker for not making anything or doing anything to help you.”

“William, you are doing the best thing in the world by coming to dinner and showing your support to Jim, especially after the ordeal with his mom,” Blair said. 

“What ordeal? Where is his mom?”

“She was at Cascade Towers, room 602. But I’m sure she’s left by now. She didn’t like the fact that Jim was gay. Jim took it hard, too. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you, William. Maybe we shouldn’t mention this at all.”

“Don’t mention it to Jimmy. I’ll see you in a few hours. Merry Christmas, Blair. And speaking of one of my boys, where is Jimmy?”

“He’s in the shower. I’ll tell him you said Merry Christmas. See you soon,” Blair said before he hung up the phone. 

Blair walked to the bathroom and opened the door to find his lover still in the shower. “Your dad was on the phone and said to tell you, Merry Christmas.”

“That was nice of him to call. We’ve got his gifts ready for him, right?” Jim asked as he stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. 

“Oh yeah. And I have Simon’s and Megan’s in the office too. We are set for this day. It’s too bad Steven was out of town. I wish he could have made the trip back in time,” Blair said. 

“He’ll be here for New Years and that’s almost as good, Chief.”

“Hurry up and get your ass dressed so you can help me get the food ready. I need your help.” Blair patted Jim’s bare ass as he walked by him, standing next to the sink. 

“I’ll be right out, Blair.”

Blair smiled the entire way into the kitchen. He was such a lucky man. He had a loving man to call his own and one that helped him with anything and everything. Blair felt blessed.

***

William left the house two hours early and stopped at Cascade Tower and went up to room 602. He knocked on the door and hoped there would be no one there. But luck wasn’t with him that day. Grace opened up the door and asked, “What do you want?”

“I want to know why you’re still here,” William said. 

“I intend on going to Jimmy’s house today and showing him the right path to take. You have let things get entirely out of hand, William. I can’t believe you allowed this to happen.”

“What to happen? Jimmy fell in love. Jimmy’s been gay for years, Grace. You knew that when he was young. He was so sensitive and you hated that in him. You made me into a cruel man wanting to change him, too. Well, I won’t have it anymore. He’s happy and Blair is a blessing to all of us. If you would have given it a chance, maybe you could have made up for all the years you lost. It was your choice to leave him behind. And I know you were angry because I kept Steven. You thought Steven would be the perfect son for you. I refused to let you get to either of them. I’m glad I did. I was a very cruel father when Jimmy was growing up. He had to become much tougher than he needed to. But he forgave me for that. You could have had that same forgiveness, but you’re too busy hating his sexuality. It’s a shame. A mother shouldn’t disown her own son.”

“Oh you think you are so great don’t you, William? Does he know that we’re not sure you’re his father? I’m going to make sure and tell him that today. I think he was Frank’s child. Frank was a loser and Jimmy has turned out badly too. He needs a push in the right direction.”

“If you go to Jimmy’s house today, I will tell him you didn’t want him because he might have been gay. He will know you disowned him at the age of ten. I might have been cruel but I was always there for him while he grew up. I’ll never forgive myself for the all the years I caused him pain. He’s a good man and deserves better than both of us, Grace.”

“I’m going over there today and telling Jimmy what I think of his pretty friend. I saw him the other day and he’s worse than I was expecting. What a little fag,” Grace roared. 

“Grace, for Jimmy, I would do anything now. So, I want you to know that if you go near Jimmy’s house, I’m going to kill you. I even brought my gun. I would gladly go to prison for his welfare. You’re evil and I won’t have you ruining his life again. So, just know that I will kill you. It won’t make me feel bad at all,” William shouted back. 

Grace stepped back and said, “I believe you would kill me, you bastard.”

“You’re the one who is screwing with Jimmy’s life, so don’t make me into the bad person. I’ll see to it that Jimmy’s safe for the rest of his life and I don’t care if I’m his real father or not. There’s the difference between us. You don’t know what love is. I finally learned and thankfully, Jimmy forgave me for all of those years I caused him pain. I’m going to his house now and I’ll tell him about our talk. I’ll let him decide, but I’m telling you, he won’t choose you. And remember that I will kill you if you show up or you call him. I think you know what I’m capable of.”

“William, you are a hateful man. You win. I’m leaving right now and I won’t be back. But someday he’s going to find out and you’ll have to tell him you knew all along. He’ll be hurt again and then I will come and laugh in your face.”

William didn’t respond. As he began to turn away from the door, he said, “Stay away from Jimmy, Grace. I’m not kidding. I could find you anywhere. And he won’t mourn your death.”

Although she had slammed the door shut, he could hear Grace screaming at him. William smiled that he still had enough push to get her to give up. William didn’t have a gun with him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t go home and get one. He truly would die for Jimmy. He would do anything to make up for the past, and that would include killing this evil being. 

William went downstairs, got into his car and drove over to the loft. He smiled and sang Christmas carols the entire way. This was going to be a fantastic Christmas, he could tell already.

***

Jim looked out the balcony door and said, “Dad’s here already. I wonder if everything is all right.”

“I’m sure he just wanted to spend the day with us. I think he sort of even likes me,” Blair kidded. 

“Blair, he loves you. He told me as much. You’re the best son-in-law he could ever hope to have. His words, not mine.”

“Really? Man, that’s awesome. I like him a lot too.”

Jim leaned down and kissed his lover before his dad got to the door. “Merry Christmas, Chief.” 

“I love you so much, Jim.” Blair kissed him once again until there was a knock at the door. 

Jim opened it and hugged his dad right away. “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

“Merry Christmas, Jimmy.”

Then William walked over to Blair and hugged him and said, “Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Merry Christmas, William. What are in those packages?” Blair joked. 

“Your gifts, of course. Can I come in and put them under the tree?” William asked. 

“That’s perfect. We’ll all exchange gifts when Megan and Simon get here, okay?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled. “That sounds great to me. Now, sit down, dad and I’ll get you a homemade apple cider. Blair made it this morning.”

“Unless you’re fonder of homemade eggnog. I made that too,” Blair said, very proudly. 

“You know, I think I would like eggnog. I’ll try the cider later on. Come and sit with me and tell me what’s going on,” William said. 

Jim got all three of them fresh eggnog and they all sat in the living room, waiting for Simon and Megan to arrive, drinking and talking. They were having a good time. Not once, did William think of his evil wife or what she might do some day. Instead he thought of all the wonderful time he’d had with Jimmy since Blair was in his life.

***

The day went smoothly and quickly with lots of fun had by all. Simon spiked the eggnog, so William had to take a cab home. So did Simon and Megan. It turned out to be one of the best Christmas’s they all had ever had.

Jim was relieved when he finally walked everyone down to their cabs. He couldn’t wait to get hold of his Guide. Jim had been horny off and on all night long and Blair was just too good looking. It drove Jim almost crazy with desire. 

Jim walked through the front door and locked it securely and turned around and found a naked Blair Sandburg. “Wow, you’re exactly what I wanted for Christmas.”

“Good, now get upstairs and strip,” Blair ordered in his sexiest voice. 

Jim ran up the stairs. He loved when Blair took over like this. It was going to be a fun night, Jim could tell. 

Jim stripped and lay on the bed waiting for his lover to join him, but Blair didn’t get on the bed right away. Instead he took Jim’s arm and tied it to the bedpost and then tied the other one. “Chief, I don’t really get into being tied up.”

“No talking. Not another word, or I’ll use the gag on you,” Blair said sternly. 

Then he went to a box under the bed and pulled out a very large vibrating dildo. Jim went to say something and Blair said, “Remember the gag.”

Jim smiled and shut his mouth. Blair hadn’t been like this in a long while, so Jim was glad to see him get back in the saddle again. 

Blair got the body oil and started massaging Jim’s body from his toes to his neck. He didn’t miss a thing. Everything was soft and shiny right then. Jim could smell the oil and knew that it was the oil that could be licked and this excited him even more, if that was possible. 

Blair went between Jim’s legs and started kissing the insides of his thighs. Jim wanted to talk in the worst way, but he didn’t want the gag. So instead he just moaned very loudly. His cock felt as if it was going to burst, but he knew that Blair would take care of that soon. He hoped anyhow. 

Blair took Jim’s cock into his mouth and started sucking and biting and Jim started chanting, something like, ‘take me, take me, take me’. As he sucked he started working on Jim’s hole, stretching it for the large dildo. Once he was loose, Blair slid the dildo into Jim’s warm, inviting ass and turned on the vibration. Jim howled like a wounded animal. Blair stopped for a moment, but that seemed to upset Jim even more, so Blair went back to sucking and fucking and before long, Jim came down that moist mouth and throat, throwing his head back and calling out Blair’s name. 

Blair shut the vibrator off, pulling it out and said, “Now, your ass is mine.” Blair slid into Jim’s ass fast and hard. He was pounding Jim like he had never done before. Jim’s cock was waking up once more and joining the party again. Jim pulled his legs up and around Blair’s waist so that Blair could fuck him even harder and closer, which is what Blair did. Jim could see the look on Blair’s face as he got close to coming and Jim shot his wad all over his own belly and Blair growled this time, throwing his head back and screaming, “Jim!” 

Once he was done, he pulled out and walked downstairs to get a cloth to clean them up with. Once he was done cleaning them up, he untied Jim and said, “Merry Christmas.”

Jim pulled Blair on top of him and kissed him longingly and said, “I love you so much, Blair.”

“I know you do. No one else would let me do whatever I wanted with their body. You are all mine,” Blair said kissing Jim again. 

Blair pulled the cover up over their naked bodies and shut the light off next to the bed. They snuggled into one another’s body and started to feel that they could fall asleep quite quickly. 

“Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim. Thank you, for being mine.”

Jim held him so close and knew he would never let this man go. 

The end


End file.
